myownwarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Creekfrost
Creekfrost is a thin, lean, short-furred, long-legged black tom with ice blue eyes, a narrow face, and a scarred belly. Description Appearance :Creekfrost has short, sleek, night black fur. He has large ice blue eyes. :He has a long thin tail, along with long thin, but powerful legs. He has a sleek and skinny body, the body of a hunter. He has soft gray paw pads and a black nose. :He has a scar on his belly also. He has long, thorn-sharp claws and small paws. He has a sturdy and slender build, not very muscular. Personality :Creekfrost is a very quiet cat. He can sometimes overreact about things, but tends to keep it cool. He sometimes acts like he's lost or doesn't pay attention to things, secretly, he isn't paying attention, though he can't help it, his mind just slips away. :He sometimes repeats words often, though he has no control over it. He isn't respected by his Clan, most of them think he's too weak to be of any use, and other cats who don't think that, feel sorry for him. :Creekfrost is used to it but it still always hurts him a bit when they treat him like this. But when you give him a chance instead of being the fearful cat he is viewed as, he could be looked to as loyal and brave. :He is shy, and has a very kind heart. Skills :Creekfrost isn't a good fighter, or hunter. When hunting, he jerks around too much and gives himself away. And he is too clumsy to get a blow in while fighting. :But he has large ears, meaning that he has good hearing. He has the best hearing of any cat in his Clan. He is also a swift runner. Life Kithood & Adolescence :Coming Soon Adulthood :Coming Soon Pedigree :Coming Soon Relationships Family Talonpaw : :Talonpaw and Creekpaw are extremely close, they always have been. Most of the the Clan looks down on Creekpaw and don't trust him to do things right, even Creekpaw's other sister, Wisppaw, didn't like to be seen with him. :But Talonpaw always helped Creekpaw out, she played with him and protected him throughout kithood. Talonpaw was the highest ranking Apprentice in the Clan, at least of her litter, she was a good hunter, and a great fighter, but Creekpaw was never jealous of her, he looked up to her. :But as Apprentices, Talonpaw began to change. She started being on her own more often, a bit more snappish. He didn't worry until she scarred him. Talonpaw got so upset over Flightpaw's death, blaming Creekpaw, she gave him a scar to the belly. As soon as it was over, she begged him not to tell, he agreed. He was scared, for him, and her, he wasn't sure what was happening with her, but she kept getting worse and worse.... Love Interests :Coming Soon Friends :Coming Soon Enemies :Coming Soon Notable :Coming Soon Quotes (optional) :Coming Soon Images Life (optional) Character Pixels (optional) Trivia :* He has a neurologic condition a bit like Tourettes, thus, causing his jerkiness and repeating words. He will lose this when he is older though Category:Patchfeather Category:Living Category:Characters Category:Toms Category:Apprentices Category:LightningClan cats Category:Kit